Numb
by inspired.by.music
Summary: Mitchie never was the same after Shane died, but will she be able to get on with life? Smitchie, Nitchie TWO SHOT was a one-shot just added new chapter COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie sat in her car watching the rain pour down the windows through blurred vision. It had been a year to the day since his 'accident' and the wound he left had never healed. She knew as soon as she walked into the house Nate would be there to hold her, but it wasn't the same. It was never the same and it never would be. Shane had taken more than his life that night, he had taken Mitchie's as well. She was a mere shell of who she had been before…before a lot. Mitchie had always loved the rain, she loved to dance and play outside as the water poured over her, that was up until that one day.

Flashback

_Mitchie had just witnessed for the first time the cruelty and abuse Shane's father was capable of. She had seen form afar as his dad punched Shane until he fell to the ground and then began to kick him. Mitchie was in too much shock to stop what she saw happening. After the beast stormed off Mitchie ran over to where Shane huddled on the ground. She lightly tapped his shoulder, tears running down her own face. Shane flinched and looked up at Mitchie._

"_M-Mitch." He stuttered. Mitchie kneeled down on the ground and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Shane…" She was at a loss for words. Shane forcefully pushed her away._

"_No." Mitchie had fallen back on her butt. She pushed herself back up and lifted her hand to her cheek, where a fresh cut seeped blood, Shane's ring had cut her. Shane stared in horror of what he had done. He had injured his sweet, innocent Mitchie. Shane pushed himself to his feet as the rain started to pour._

"_Shane…" But he ran off before she could finish her sentence. Mitchie ran after him, following him from the backyard into the house. They stopped in Shane's room and by time Mitchie had caught up to him, Shane had a gun in his hand pressed to his right temple. "Shane!" Mitchie screeched._

"_I'm a monster." Shane said, as tears fell from his eyes._

"_No, no you're not." Mitchie sobbed, begging him to put the gun down._

"_Yes I am. Look what I did." He said, pointing to Mitchie's cheek with his left hand, the gun still firm against his skull._

"_That was an accident. Shane. Shane I love you. Please don't do this." Mitchie's sobs were becoming harder._

"_I love you too, that why I'm doing this. I'll hurt you, I'll hurt everyone. Just like him."_

"_No. No, Shane. You are not like him. You are so much better." Mitchie said suppressing her cries and speaking firmly, trying to convince Shane that he really was better than his father. Shane shook his head._

"_I love you." BANG. The gun went off and Shane fell limp to the floor. Mitchie screamed and ran to his side. Nate and Jason rushed into the room, drawn by the gunshot and Mitchie's screams. Nate pulled Mitchie into his arms as she cried harshly and Jason called 911._

End Flashback

Mitchie noticed that the rain had slowed to a sprinkle so she climbed out of the car and trudged into the house. Nate greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mitchie didn't feel it though. She was numb to the outside world, simply going through the motions. Mitchie started up the stairs, barely noticing that Nate was following her. She knew what would happen next though. They would get up to the room and Nate would try to make her feel better, she'd lie and say she felt okay and then kiss him. Mitchie would deepen the kiss and Nate would push her away saying she was too vulnerable, but they would eventually have sex.

Mitchie would keep her eyes closed the entire time, imagining it was Shane not Nate sending her into ecstasy, but after they were finished Mitchie would have to face the truth. After Nate fell asleep Mitchie would go to the bathroom and get into a scalding hot shower, crying out of sadness and guilt, but the next day she would be numb once again. And Mitchie was right, that is what happened, except there was no next day for her. Nate woke up to the sound of a gunshot that night, he immediately noticed the empty spot beside and ran to the bathroom. Mitchie laid on the ground, surround by a puddle of blood with a single bullet in her right temple. Just like Shane.

"Mitchie…" Nate sobbed, lightly stroking her hair.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mitchie heard the gun go off, but she didn't even feel hitting the ground. She was immediately encased in white. In the distance she saw a figure walking towards her. No, not walking, running. He was clad in white and looked like an angel. As he came closer Mitchie realized who it was.

"Shane!" She yelled and began to run for him.

"Mitchie!" He yelled in return, still running. When she was close enough, Shane caught Mitchie in his arms and spun her around. As soon as he set her back down, Mitchie pressed her lips against Shane's. Tears wet both of their face, overwhelmed with the joy of seeing each other again.

"I missed you." Mitchie sobbed as she pressed her face against his strong chest.

"I missed you too." Shane said rubbing her back. Mitchie pulled away from him and playfully slapped his arm.

"Never leave me again." Shane laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, babe. We have all eternity now." All eternity. No pain, no suffering, no numbness. Just joy, happiness, and time with the one she loved. Or loves…for all eternity.

**A/N: Okay so this is like my first one-shot so i hope its not horrible...please please please review! im begging!**


	2. Fairytale Ending

**A/N: I know I said this was going to be a One-shot but I decided to make it a two-shot. So please review!!**

**Chapter 2: Fairytale Ending**

Nate awoke to the patter of small feet. "Daddy!" The two year old shrieked before jumping up on Nate's stomach. He chuckled.

"Morning Mitch." Little Michelle began to bounce up and down on her father's stomach.

"Mommy's makin' bweakfest!" Nate smiled and sat up, pushing Mitchie into his lap, his arms wrapped around his baby girl.

"Well then, let's go get her!" Nate stood with his daughter and walked downstairs. It had been seven years since Mitchie Torres' accident. Nate had taken it really hard, everyone did, but he had been the worst. He knew that Mitchie didn't love him the way he loved her, but he also knew that she loved him as much as her heart could. After her funeral Nate slipped into a state of depression. He refused to leave the house, only to visit Mitchie's grave. And that's where he met her…

Flashback…

"_WHY!" Nate's raw voice went unheard in the empty cemetery as he banged his fists into the soft grass. Tears still stained his cheeks and the bags under his eyes grew everyday. Everyday without Mitchie, the hole she left in his heart got bigger. "Why." He whispered hoarsely and sat back on his feet. Six months to the day since her 'accident' and Nate just couldn't get over it. He was angry, sad, and had become something he didn't even recognize._

_He pushed Jason and everyone else far from him, leaving Nate alone in his misery. He couldn't sleep, rarely ate, and was now just the shadow of a man he used to be. He may have been physically alive, but in every other aspect, Nate Grey had died along with Mitchie. His heart was ice and the only person who could melt it was dead. "Nate?" A small tear-stained voice from behind broke the silence. He turned his head toward the voice._

"_Caitlyn?" He hadn't seen her since Mitchie's funeral. She kneeled next to Nate, placing a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone. Nate fingered a petal of one of the tulips gently. Caitlyn watched as sobs shook Nate's now frail figure._

"_It's been a while." Caitlyn said softly. Nate just nodded._

"_How's Jason?"_

"_Jason really misses you, Nate. He's worried about you." Nate scoffed._

"_Yeah right. No one cares about Nate Gray anymore." Nate felt Caitlyn's soft hand on his shoulder._

"_We do Nate, very much." Nate wasn't sure how, but him and Caitlyn ended up in his apartment. He had her pressed against the wall and was sucking on the base of her neck. "Nate…Nate we shouldn't be doing this." Nate just grunted and continued to leave his mark. Caitlyn struggled a little, but Nate pressed her harder against the wall. She whimpered and he pressed his thigh against her crotch._

"_Mitchie…" Nate moaned against Caitlyn's neck. Caitlyn pushed Nate back as hard as she could, forcing him to look at her face. His lip trembled and a tear streamed down his cheek. Nate turned and bolted down the hall, locking himself in his room._

End Flashback…

Caitlyn. He had met her at Camp Rock all those years ago of course and she was Mitchie's best friend, but it wasn't until that day he really knew her. She had convinced him to come out of his room and talk to her. She listened to everything Nate had to say that day, she sat there and comforted him as he cried and Nate did the same for her. Caitlyn literally dragged him out of his depression, forcing him to get outside and have some fun and their friendship grew because of it. They created a strong bond that only got stronger over the years. Both of their love for Mitchie had created a strange link between them and finally their friendship turned into something more.

Nate walked into the kitchen where Caitlyn was placing piping hot pancakes and bacon on the table. He set Mitchie down on the tiled floor and gave Caitlyn a quick kiss. "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." They sat down at the table, their small family of three, and ate breakfast together.

After they had found out Caitlyn was pregnant they both decided, that if it was a girl she would be named Mitchie, and if it was a boy he would be named Shane. Nate truly loved Caitlyn as much as he had Mitchie, and what made that so great was Caitlyn loved him just as much.

So their story goes to show: yes, bad situations can be turned into good. Love can end in tragedy or in fairytale, but you'd never know which unless you take the chance. And isn't a tragedy worth it, if you get your fairytale in the end?

**I know, the end is kinda cheesy, but that's ok...REVIEW!!**


End file.
